Aphrodisiac
by Swordstalker0
Summary: Link and Sheik try to enjoy a quiet night together as friends, but Shiek wants more. The night is ruined instantly, and the madness starts with a single dart. ZeLink. One-Shot. CAUTION: NOT FOR KIDDIES!


Aphrodisiac

Link, The Hero of Time, was headed towards Gerudo Valley on his way to the final temple, The Spirit Temple. Gerudo Valley was hot, craggy area of Hyrule where the clan of women thieves, the Gerudo, resided in exile. Link walked at a leisurely pace, hoping to relax a little before he threw himself into impending doom once again. No pun intended. A shadowy figure watched his every move, making sure that the last hope was to make his way to the desert. The figure was the last of the Sheikah, Sheik. She was careful not to set off Link's instinctive defenses, so as not to have her own head removed by her own carelessness.

Link had been walking for what seemed to be forever across Hyrule Field, slowly inching towards his destination. When He was under the rocky overhanging near the entrance to the valley, he decided to stop and rest. Sheik sighed in frustration.

_'At this pace, I'll be surprised if Link makes it there by the time Ganondorf controls the world.'_ Sheik thought angrily. Although she was the Princess of Hyrule in disguise and been taught combat and patience, her patience was wearing thin. _'Fine then. It may be against the rules, but I'll give him a small nudge in the right direction. By that, I mean I'm going to yell at him. Wait, not yell, but talk. After all, he still is a boy in essence. He's only a man in physical form, and an attractive one at that.'_ Her thoughts strayed slightly as she thought of various naughty situations concerning the Hero and herself, but quickly dismissed them. _'No! Bad thoughts! I can't do such things to him. He's only a boy!'_

_**'That's only in his mind. His body can still have the urges of a man.'**_ Sheik's naughty side thought.

_'True. No! It's wrong! In a way, I'd be violating the only thing from his past that's bodily personal.'_

_**'What's the big deal? He'd enjoy it. We both know **__**you'd**__** enjoy it, too!'**_

_'Yeah, but-_

_**'But nothing! Now go confront him!'**_

In the end, Sheik's primal urges won over her movements while her rationality kept a close guard up.

Link relaxed his shoulders with a sigh. His journey had been extremely long and grueling. It felt nice to lie down, relax, and be lazy again. The Master Sword and Hylian Shield rested to his left, just in case that they were needed.

_'Ah, It feels good to relax. I never thought that it would feel so good. I've been so stressed out lately. Not just from the journey, but also from these weird urges towards women. While I was at the Lon Lon Ranch, Malon was so pretty. I'm not sure what's going on anymore. I was so attracted to her all of a sudden. Then, to make matters worse, I got 'hard', as Mido would put it. And the images-'_ Link shuddered slightly. _'I kinda freaked out. That's why I had to leave quickly. Now, because of these urges, I'm out on the dirt. Again. I just hope my peace lasts.'_ At that moment, Sheik appeared a few feet away from Link, staring at him with deep crimson eyes._ 'Speak of Ganon.'_

The silence between the two warriors was so thick that a blade of a sword could cut it. Link, quickly becoming uncomfortable being stared down, was first to break the silence.

"Hey, Sheik. What do you need?" Sheik's eyes flashed, snapping from her thoughts.

_'He talks to me as if I'm a man. Does he not know that I'm the exact opposite?'_ Sheik thought, embarrassed that her guise had worked so well. She quickly regained her composure and spoke to the waiting hero.

"Nothing, as of late, Hero. I just saw that you seemed lonely and decided to give you some company."

"Where you watching me all of the other nights that I was alone, too?" _'Is this dude serious? What is he? A stalker? Or worse? A FAN?! OH CRAP! I'M BEING AIDED IN A JOURNEY BY A CRAZED FAN!'_

Sheik's face turned red, but was hidden behind the cowl. She then noticed the hero's worried face, which disappeared quickly. She grinned at his flustered and worried face, even if it showed only for a split second.

"Actually, I have, Hero. But tonight, I decided to join you, for I'm…lonely, too." Sheik flushed more at this half-confession, and adverted her eyes. _'Dammit! Why did I tell him that much? He probably thinks that I'm gay now!'_

_**'Get over yourself! Even if he does, prove him wrong! If he doesn't want to, rape him!'**_ Sheik's naughty side instructed.

_'Alright.' _She thought hesitantly, ignoring her rationality's warnings. Sheik snapped from her thoughts once again to see Link already sitting by a roaring fire, keeping the chill of the night air away. Sheik slowly sat down next to the fire, about one foot from Link's body. His scent smelled like heavy salt and sweat, as well as fragrant wood, mint, and cinnamon. She breathed in the intoxicating aroma as if it was the last thing that she would smell. Link caught on to this quickly.

"Uh, Sheik, what are you doing?" Link asked, standing to get more wood and escape the other person with him.

"Oh, uh, the fire gives off such a good aroma. It smells good." She lied quickly.

As Link was lugging another log onto the fire, Sheik noticed a small piece of wood with a hole in it near the rocks. The only thing that gave the assassin away was the flaming red hair.

"WATCH OUT!" Sheik warned as the dart jetted from the blowhole. Sheik jumped in front of the dart because Link wasn't fast enough. The projectile stuck fast in her shoulder. The Gerudo woman let loose a string of curses when she hit the wrong person. An arrow that was set loose from Link's bow pierced the redhead through the chest, making her drop dead. He turned his attention back towards the Sheikah, who hadn't pulled the dart out yet. Upon pulling the needle from the warrior, she started to sweat. The dart was branded with a few letters.

"Aph?" Link thought back to his medicine training with Saria. If he was right it was an aphrodisiac. A strong one, too, if it was used by Gerudo. "Sheik, you've been hit by an aphrodisiac. I'm not sure what they do, but they're bad, right?"

"Link, run…to the valley. Hide. I'll…find you, but I'll be…very different. Don't listen…to me then. Don't…let me do anything. Knock me…out." Sheik instructed, panting heavily as she sweated. "Go. Now!"

Link did as he was instructed, carrying his equipment to a secret cave that only he knew about. The cave was behind the waterfall, which blocked out sounds going in and out. After minutes of waiting, Sheik burst through the waterfall, looking very disheveled, but not from conflict, but frantic searching.

"Here you are!" Sheik shouted angrily, but in a girlish tone. "I told you to wait!"

_'What? Sheik's a girl? Go figure. Oh, she told me that she'd be different. She was right.'_

"You okay, Sheik?" Link asked hesitantly.

"I'm fine now." She smiled a weird smile. Link was worried. Not only for her, but himself, too. What was going to happen? The Sheikah slowly made herself toward the Hero, causing him to back up until he was trapped against the wall. "Come here, you." Sheik said weirdly. Was this seduction? Was it what people called sexy? He thought so, and knew where it leads to, sort of. Link dodged her lips barely as he backed into the corner, where she trapped him once again.

"Come on. Quit playing hard-to-get, Link, my Hero." Sheik grabbed her turban and cowl simultaneously, stripping herself of them. Her crimson eyes faded away to the bright blue eyes that replaced them. Her hair flowed down, turning from dirty blonde to golden blonde. Sheik had faded from existence, only to be replaced by Princess Zelda dressed in a Sheikah exoskeleton.

"Your Majesty!" Link cried out in surprise, dropping to one knee, crossing his heart with a closed fist while bowing his head. "Princess, I've searched everywhere for you! I missed you so much. I'm glad that you're safe." Link said truthfully. Zelda bent down, grasped Link's face, making him jump in astonishment, and roughly smashed her lips against his. This action placed the Hero into shock. Zelda continued to kiss him as she removed his gauntlets and started to remove his tunic. She separated the kiss to pull both the undershirt and tunic over his head, taking his cap with it. When piled into a mound, her rough, needing kisses resumed, but were replied to with resistance as she fiddled with his belt.

"Princess, w-what are you doing?"

"Getting what I want." She replied lustfully. "I think the aphrodisiac worked a little too well. I was planning to do this tonight anyway, but the drug gave me a push. See?" Zelda led Link's hand down to her womanhood. The juices from it stained the exoskeleton, while the heat burned his hand.

"Princess, you don't want this. This isn't you! It's the aphrodisiac! You don't want me! You deserve better!"

"On the contrary, Hero, I _do_ want this, I _do_ want you, but _I'm_ the one who doesn't deserve _you_. But, as well as you know, I always get what I want." Zelda started to plant kisses down his neck while she undid his leggings. As she reached his collarbone, she also removed his leggings, revealing what proved him wrong.

"You're a horrible liar, Link." Zelda mocked, gently rubbing his already pulsing manhood. She stopped momentarily to relieve herself of the skin-tight exoskeleton, piling it next to his clothing. Zelda was now completely naked, and Link was in his shorts. She giggled upon seeing him stare at her. "Do you like what you see?"

Link slowly nodded, making her hotter at his cluelessness. She thought it was cute. His body was well built, even though he didn't move for 7 years.

_'Great work, ladies.'_ She silently thanked the three Goddesses.

Zelda literally jumped onto Link, just as a tiger pounces on an antelope. She kissed him feverishly, removing his undergarments. Her juices now soaked both of them.

"Now…I want it…I want it now, Link. Inside me. I want you inside me." Zelda whispered in a lusting need. Before he could react, she grasped his rock-hard manhood and led it into her entrance, thrusting it deep. Link moaned as she did. He attempted to stop the lewd act, but was bound by light bands around his hands, legs, feet, and neck. If he bucked, he'd be helping her now. The princess proceeded to use Link as she pleased.

_'I know this is rape and everything, but it feels too good to stop.'_ Zelda thought as she moved swiftly up and down on Link, wishing he'd join in.

_'I know that the Princess of Hyrule is raping me, but…it feels…so good. Almost too good. I must make her be happy, no matter at the expense of myself. That's why I'm on this journey. It's all for her. If she wants me, I'll give her myself.'_

Link started to move with the princess, making her gasp in pleasure. He bucked softly at first, but sped up at her every request. Eventually, she released the light bonds to change positions. She was on her hands and knees, while Link stood on his knees with light bonds binding his feet to the floor. They continued from there, with Link taking the lead. He did as he was told throughout the session. Speed up, slow down, harder, not so hard, deeper, even deeper, and other lewd requests. Hours later, Zelda climaxed with Link the first time, but she kept them going. The cycle repeated multiple times, under the use of multiple positions (in which Link was bound to the cave floor or wall in some way), resulting in multiple climaxes on both sides, but mostly on Zelda's side. Eventually, Zelda ran out of energy and fainted in complete satisfaction. Link's manhood was now blood red and swollen, just as her womanhood was. Juices covered the floor of the cave from the hours of pleasure that Zelda had strived to have. Link soon followed suit as he collapsed from severe exhaustion after getting his fill of water.

Link awoke first, as Zelda was out like Darunia was when he heard the Serenade of Water. Not even an earthquake would wake them. He quickly got dressed, but was careful with his leggings. He decided that he'd wait till she came to. Hours later, she awoke to see that her lover wasn't beside her, or in the cave, for that matter. She quickly put on her exoskeleton and cowl, but didn't put on her turban. Zelda took a long drink from the waterfall before exiting it clumsily.

_'Damn. I won't be able to be as agile as before for a while.'_ She thought. She blushed madly whenever she thought of the 'occurrence'. When she exited the cave, she heard a familiar voice.

"So, you're up. I just hope you're back to normal."

Zelda turned and looked at the Hylian Hero. She felt disgusted with herself for acting in such a way, but was extremely happy about the rest.

"I'm so sorry, Link. I…" She started.

"Did you want what happened?"

"Y-yes."

"Was it you're first time, like it was for me?" His expression was unreadable as he questioned her.

"Yes. It was. But…"

"Are you happy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are. You. Happy?"

"Yes, I am much so."

Link then smiled gently.

"Then that's all that matters. All that matters is that you're happy."

"Are you happy, Link?" She wondered if she'd regret asking.

A long silence followed before his answer came.

"I could never be happier even if I tried." He smiled once again. She did likewise, and carefully jumped over to him, lying down next to him to watch the stars while cuddling.

"Good. Link, I love you."

"I love you, too, my Princess. Forever and always."

**Thanks for reading! Please review! (I might even add on! SHH! It's a secret!)**


End file.
